Back to Black
by Sarux
Summary: One shot. Castle intentando recuperar a Kate. Ambientada en la season 8. Beckett sorprendiendose por los nuevos acontecimientos. Un aniversario de por medio...Que tal vez no acaba como ellos esperan... Y alguna sorpresa más.


Ya sabeis que a mi me va la marcha y me mola tope el tema de apuestas jajajaja (Menos mal que en Las Vegas como soy medio pobre no jugue -solo una vez y gané- que si no) Pero bueno, el tema es este...Me aposté unas cosillas con Berta...Y perdí. Ojalá hubiera ganado... Pero perdí... Y esto es para ella, por que poco a poco cada vez hemos ido hablando más...Y yo no sé ella pero yo ya la considero una de esas personas que conoces por este mundillo y acaba siendo parte de tu vida diaria...Vamos que te tengo cariño y que ojala hubiera ganado yo esta apuesta por que tu y yo ya sabemos lo que significaría, anyway, sabes que así tenemos un viaje (uno de bastantes) pendiente ;-)

Y nada, este one shot para ella...Y también para los que me leeis y no estais conformes con como esta yendo la temporada...Que se yo...Para los que me leeis y comentais siempre, muchisimas gracias!

Espero que os guste (en especial a ti, aunque me parece un poco caquilla pero esto es lo que me salió)

Una vez más, gracias!

* * *

La habitación está a oscuras, sin embargo; se oye un ruidito que provoca que una sonrisa se instale en mi rostro a pesar de mi cansancio. Él es la luz de mi día a día, con sus ojos azules tan transparente como su alma, tan inocente… Él es el motivo para que continúe hacia adelante.

Me acerco a él y su mirada me derrite como siempre… Me inclino en mi cama y le doy un tierno beso en los labios y acarició su suave cabello castaño.

No tardo en salir de nuevo al salón.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunta mi amiga pasándome una copa de vino.

Yo asiento y me acomodo a su lado tomando la copa que me ofrece. Le doy un trago y suspiro.

-Castle…

-Castle ya no está conmigo-susurro en el silencio que rodea la estancia. Lanie no dice nada. Mi mirada lo dice todo.

* * *

Trago saliva y miro una y otra vez el motivo de mi preocupación. Dos rayitas. De color rosa. Dos rayas que en otra ocasión solo serían dos líneas al azar y esta vez son dos líneas que irónicamente lo cambian todo.

Si, el destino es realmente cabrón a la hora de dar un giro a tu puñetera vida en el momento más inoportuno.

Primero había sido todo ese revuelo que había provocado el poner tierra de por medio con Rick y ahora esto… Esta manera de poner mi vida patas arribas.

El destino era un cabrón a la hora de reírse de uno mismo…

Ni siquiera recuerdo las veces en las que Castle y yo hemos hablado sobre esto… Durante cuatro años… Sobre todo durante este último año… Podría haber pasado en cualquier momento. Podría haber pasado en nuestra luna de miel, pero no, nos cuidábamos… Sin embargo, podría haber pasado para su cumpleaños… E incluso recuerdo que la noche que le ofrecieron el premio por su increíble carrera evito beber alcohol porque creo estarlo.

Rick se llevó una desilusión.

Yo también.

Nunca había sido una mujer que le encantan los niños… Pero todavía recuerdo cuando le vi cuidando al pequeño Benny en aquel caso… Y fue aquél momento en el que supe que Rick y yo tendríamos hijos… Fue el momento en el que decidí que quería ser madre en algún momento…

Y aquella noche, después del premio, después de que hiciéramos el amor lentamente, fantaseamos con cómo se llamaría nuestro bebé… Ese que al final nunca existió.

"Richard junior"

Sonrío recordando la mirada que le eché.

"Ok… Nicholas. Y si es niña Nicole… De ambas formas le llamaremos Nikki".

Yo había fruncido el ceño y él me había convencido explicándome que yo sería la madre de sus hijos y que era su musa y que el personaje basado en mi era una parte más de mí y de él así como nuestro hijo.

Suspiro. Rick siempre tenía labia para convencerme… Aunque no para convencerme de no irme de su lado…

Podría haber pasado en cualquier momento… Pero no, pasa justo ahora. Justo cuando yo estoy más cerca de resolver el caso que tanto me atormenta y más lejos de él….

Justo ahora.

Hemos jugado muchas veces…. Y que bien cierto es que cuando juegas con fuego acabas quemándote…

Suspiro y tiro el predictor a la papelera mientras me masajeo las sienes. La cabeza me va a estallar.

Embarazada.

La simple palabra que rebota y presiona dentro de mi mente hace que mis piernas tiemblen y me de pánico… E incluso que me den ganas de orinar.

No, probablemente eso es culpa del pequeño bebé que tengo en mi interior fruto de un momento de desesperación de su padre y mío… Fruto de un encuentro entre ambos en mitad de una separación… En mitad de una discusión… En mitad del despacho de la capitana Beckett de la doce.

Podría haber quedado embarazada hacía tiempo, en cualquier momento, en una de esas veces en los Hamptons en las que no teníamos preservativo, pero seguimos adelante porque estábamos juntos, porque estábamos casados y por qué podía ser un buen momento para unirnos más de la forma más bonita posible: teniendo un bebé.

Pero no.

Había sido cuando más sola estaba. Cuando más me detestaba a mi misma por cambiar cuando él no miraba, por dar tres pasos atrás en lugar de dos hacia adelante, a su lado, cogidos de la mano, no; en lugar de eso… Necesitaba resolver todo, sanarme interiormente para poder seguir con él, para protegerlo, para darle todo lo que él me ha dado a mí…

Pero Rick eso no lo entiende… Y el juntarse con Hailey… Con Slaughter… -Tengo mis contactos… Ok, Ryan y Espo me han informado- No hace que la situación sea mejor. Temo que ese desagradable detective le meta ideas en la cabeza… Que le haga actuar de alguna forma que le ponga en peligro y yo… Lejos del a ciudad no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y menos con el cacao mental que tengo ahora mismo en mi cabeza… Porque, ya no sólo tengo que evitar que Rick descubra el motivo por el que le estoy alejando de mi lado… El motivo por el que necesito mi espacio, si no que ahora, cuando más cerca estaba de conseguir mi objetivo, de terminar de una vez y para siempre con todo eso, ahora no solo podría estar poniéndome en peligro a mi si no también a nuestro bebé.

La ansiedad que siento ahora mismo me provoca la nausea y me debilita hasta que después de vomitar todo el desayuno, me recuesto en el sofá de la cabaña de mi padre y me cubro hasta la frente con la manta. Necesito desaparecer un rato. Necesito olvidarme de todo…

* * *

-Katie tienes que volver-escucho como mi padre me dice una vez más. –No hagas como cuando niña-dice tirando de un extremo de la manta para destaparme.

Es el tercer día consecutivo que hago esto, me recuesto en el sofá y espero que pase el tiempo como si estar debajo de esa manta eliminara de golpe todos los problemas que me conciernen.

-Tienes que volver…

-Estoy bien aquí-murmuro de nuevo debajo de la manta. Mi padre tiene bastante paciencia… Él es el único que no ha dicho absolutamente nada en referencia a mi separación con Rick… Probablemente porque me conoce y sabe que tarde o temprano seré yo quien le cuente mis motivos y le pida su consejo.

-No puedes estar toda la vida aquí…

-Sí que puedo…

Jim Beckett suspira cansado y finalmente yo no me resisto más y me destapo mirándole.

En ese momento estoy contenta de tenerle a mi lado, sin embargo, desde que me he enterado hace escasos días que estoy embarazada, necesito a mi madre más que nunca…

Mis ojos se vuelven llorosos de golpe –producto de las hormonas revolucionadas probablemente- y me abrazo a mi padre, quien al principio sorprendido termina por responder el gesto y me aprieta entre sus brazos como cuando era una cría. Y me acaricia el pelo.

-¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado?

Yo me separo y se lo cuento todo. Sin detalles. No le cuento que me hirieron cuando me buscaban para matarme… Pero si le cuento que es algo relacionado con el caso de mi madre… Así como también le explico toda la gente que ha fallecido a causa de mi búsqueda… A causa de mi propia historia y venganza. También le explico que necesito hacer esto sola… Que si hay una muerte que no puedo ni siquiera imaginar, una muerte con la que no podría cargar… Es la suya.

-Para haberte separado no os dais mucho margen-me contesta él.

Y con razón. Nos vemos casi todos los días… Si no aparece él… Termino llamándole yo incluso para reírme de él porque un pobre cura que se hace el ciego de sesenta años se le escapa…

Pero no puedo evitarlo… Aun le amo…Y aunque quiera protegerle no puedo evitar buscarle porque aunque Castle no lo piense, yo también estoy sufriendo…

Mi padre no duda en echarme en cara que no estoy actuando correctamente al cien por cien y eso me da pie para terminar de contarle lo que sucede. Su rostro es el reflejo de un montón de sensaciones, de reacciones, desde la sorpresa hasta la alegría pasando por la preocupación y la nostalgia.

La mía es simple terror.

-Voy a ser abuelo…

-No…Si… No sé…

-¿Cómo?

-Papá… Este mundo… Da miedo-suspiro- Y cuando pasa delante de tus narices… Yo estoy en peligro constante y si no quiero que Rick… Este bebé….

-Katie… Estas aterrada…Es normal-mi padre atrapa mis manos en medio de las suyas y me mira a los ojos- Pero tienes que hablar con Rick… Y tienes que seguir con tu vida… Le diste la justicia necesaria a tu madre y….

-¿Y toda la gente que…?

-¿Y tú no mereces conservar tu vida? ¿No mereces ser feliz?

Yo muerdo mi labio sin saber que responder, sin ni tan siquiera atreverme a mirar a mi padre por que se que en parte tiene razón, porque a pesar de que mi naturaleza es así… Casi lo había conseguido, casi consigo resistir y conservar la felicidad que estaba compartiendo con mi marido.

-Vuelve a casa… Katie-murmura una vez más. Y yo simplemente asiento.

* * *

-Feliz aniversario-dice una voz en la intimidad de mi despacho, en medio de la noche. Es la media noche del diez de noviembre. Doy un brinco y cierro la puerta encendiendo la luz de mi escritorio.

-Castle

-Hola-dice recostado en mi sofá –motivo por el que yo ni me había fijado en él al entrar a tientas-.

La cuarta planta, la de homicidios esta apenas transitada por un par de detectives que están inmersos en papeleo mientras cumplen su guardia. La noche está tranquila, pero yo necesitaba ir a mi despacho a buscar uno de los archivos que Vikram había dejado para mí el día anterior.

-Castle…

Rick se mueve y queda sentado, sus brazos se apoyan en sus piernas y me mira fijamente. Es su mirada seria la que me dedica… Esa mirada que me ha dedicado otras tantas veces y probablemente relacionado con mi obsesión a lo largo de los años en referencia al caso de mi madre.

Él desató eso.

Sin él yo no estaría aquí en este momento…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho… Feliz aniversario.

Yo trago saliva con esfuerzo. Mi garganta está seca y duele como mil alfileres al intentar humedecerla. ¿Cómo le digo que estoy embarazada? ¿Cómo hago para dejar a un lado mi investigación?

-Rick…

-No, Kate. No puedo más… No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti.

Yo frunzo el ceño molesta. Nunca me ha gustado que alguien imponga su decisión sobre mí. Ni él ni nadie. Soy cabezota. Soy independiente y no soporto eso…

-¿Qué eres ahora? ¿El hombre de cromañón? –suelto una risa que intenta ser seca e hiriente- Ya… Ya me han dicho que has estado con ese…Detective-digo con desprecio.-Todo se pega…

-Si le conocieras de verdad te sorprendería-me dice él simplemente- ¿Sabes qué? Cuando no nos ven cambiamos… Incluida tú.

Yo me quedo en silencio mirándole.

Miró el sofá de reojo y recuerdo cuando lo hicimos ahí…Cuando quedé embarazada ahí.

Muerdo mi labio en un gesto característico en mí al igual que él que en ese momento pasa una mano por su cabello y se levanta para acercarse a mí.

-Yo no he cambiado-susurro.

-Entonces… Ya entiendo porque me alejas… Pero no pienso hacerlo. No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti, soy tu marido y no soy el hombre de cromañón pero necesito una explicación y si me quieres fuera de tu vida… Me tendrás que echar con todas sus consecuencias.

¿Cómo iba a quererlo fuera de mi vida? Obviamente no. Era lo que más necesitaba en ella… Sobre todo en este momento. Sin embargo…Me aterraba la idea de perderlo por mi culpa y actuara como actuara era una maldita egoísta.

Yo miro a la mesa y compruebo encima el archivo que Vikram ha dejado para mí. Me he delatado. Castle lo nota y es más rápido que yo. Alarga su mano y lo agarra abriéndolo. Sus ojos se mueven línea sobre línea leyendo lo necesario para saber de qué se trata.

-Es esto…-me mira-¿Este es el motivo?

Yo tardo en asentir.

Castle se apoyó en mi mesa, completamente pensativo durante unos minutos. Él tenía la tesitura de seguir a mi lado ahora que sabía el motivo y sabía que el Si ganaba al No. Sabía que él jamás me dejaría sola en esto… Pero yo no quería…. Además, yo tenía la tesitura de seguir o dejarlo…

Rick fue a hablar y yo le detuve. Rodee la mesa. Me acerqué a él lentamente y me miró sorprendido cuando casi con miedo acaricié su mentón y rocé sutilmente sus labios con los míos.

Aquel simple gesto aceleró el corazón de ambos… Nuestra piel ardía como tantas otras veces… Pero sobre todo como esa vez que hicimos el amor ahí mismo.

Me separó y le miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo jamás he dejado de amarle. Nunca. Ni lo dejaría. Para nosotros sólo había una separación posible… Y eso era lo que quería evitar.

Ahora sólo podía volver sobre negro…

Sólo que con su ayuda…Podía volver a mejor…

Suspiré y él no dudó en atacar, en avanzar, en recordarme quien esta frente a mi y que no es otro que Richard Castle, el escritor, Rick, el mujeriego que me besa con ansia imponiendo su ley, Castle mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amante, el amor de mi vida…

Le devuelvo el beso con las mismas ganas hasta que noto como él me aprieta entre mi escritorio y su cuerpo y mi trasero entra en contacto con la madera de la mesa. Me apoyo. Me separo. Me mareo embriagada por las situaciones… Por su aroma… Por mis sentimientos y los suyos… Por este pequeño que bucea en mi interior.

Y él lo nota.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice viendo mis ojos brillando más que de costumbre y como bajo la mirada.

Se lo explico.

Y él se vuelve loco… Él –cómo mi padre- pasa por un montón de fases, la negación, la sorpresa, el por qué en ese momento, el cómo y el cuándo… Y yo se lo recuerdo, el por qué es sencillo, el destino es un cabrón, el cómo… Es evidente…Su cuerpo y el mío desnudos sobre el cuero de ese mismo sofá… sin preservativo, jugando con la suerte, el cuándo…Hace más de un mes… En una de las ocasiones que él vino a visitarme, justo antes de jugar con nuestra ropa "abandonada" sutilmente para el otro… Como si nada hubiera pasado entre estas cuatro paredes.

Su sonrisa se hace más patente y me muestra su mano nerviosa que tiembla y la posa en mi vientre. Yo lloro nerviosa. Yo lloro aterrada. Él me abraza con fuerza… Él me promete que todo va a ir bien… Él me apoya y me pide que no me ponga más en peligro… Que me proteja. Y para mí ya nada importa… He entrado en razón… He decidido que no puedo seguir boicoteándome a mí misma, he comprendido las palabras que la madrastra de Castle me dijo… Esas muertes no son –o por lo menos no del todo- culpa mía… Las siguientes sí. Y no van a ser ni la de Castle… Ni la de mi bebé.

Yo miro el archivo entre mis manos. Estoy de espaldas a la puerta. Agarro el teléfono para llamar a Vikram… Para decirle que paramos la investigación… Pero su teléfono comunica. Al mismo tiempo a mi móvil llega un mensaje de texto. Lo abro. Hay una foto.

Todo sucede demasiado rápido.

Rick me mueve al mismo tiempo que yo dejo caer el móvil de la escena del crimen donde han dejado a mi amigo. Él me mueve… él me protege porque de espaldas no veo lo que se avecina… Solo oigo un sonido… Un certero y único disparo que atraviesa el ventanal de mi despacho e impacta en él.

Rick cae al suelo y evita lo que no pudo hacer hace años en el cementerio. Él es el herido… Yo simplemente caigo a su lado… No lo dudo y saco el arma de mi despacho y disparo a todos lados protegiéndome a mí y a él, que esta recostado a mi lado…

La secuencia es rápida y antes de que pueda… Y de que mi verdugo pueda terminar con todo yo termino con él…

Mis ojos se humedecen cuando miro a Rick. Hay sangre en toda su camisa. Yo no puedo detenerlo. Él tiembla y me sonríe…

-¿Cuántas veces te he salvado ya?

-Shhh.

-No tenía idea que el conocerte sería así…-me guiña el ojo-.

Yo gateo hasta agarrar mi móvil y llamo a la ambulancia, obviamente y aunque la planta estuviera prácticamente vacía, todo el mundo se ha hecho eco de lo sucedido… Los servicios de emergencia no tardaran en llegar.

-Todo va a ir bien…

* * *

Me recuesto en la cama al lado de mi bebé. Este se mueve tranquilamente con sus ojos idénticos a los míos, pero más grandes… Probablemente su forma son genética de Kate.

Yo acaricio su cabecita y el sonríe. Los bebés son demasiado perceptivos. La sensación de casi tocarlo es única. Es como si una bella luz envolviera todo mi ser cuando le miro, cuando estoy con él o cuando le veo con su madre…

Nikki es perfecto.

Nikki es mío y es de Kate.

No voy a poder estar ahí con él para darle consejos de chicas, enseñarle a escribir o leer, pero para eso tiene la mejor madre del mundo.

Yo desaparezco cuando ella, después de despedirse de Lanie entra y se acerca a mi –nuestro- hijo y le colma con caricias y besos provocando la risa contagiosa del bebe haciendo que sus ojos se achinen y sus mejillas se sonrojen.

Kate se paraliza.

-Hueles como papi-susurra.

Yo me acerco a ella y le provoco un escalofrío y sin querer, una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

Nikki se agarra a sus hombros como puede para quedar de pie en la cama y se la seca con sus dedos regordetes y le da un beso. Kate sonríe y eso a mí me hace feliz.

-Te amo-susurro.

Y me pierdo…

* * *

Me despierto sobresaltada. Me late el corazón a mil por hora. Noto la tensión desde mi cuello hasta mis piernas y me mantengo paralizada hasta que puedo volver a respirar cuando siento sus brazos rodearme y apretarme contra él.

-¿Qué pasa?-escucho como me susurra.

-Una… Pesadilla.

Yo me giro y le veo. Sonrío cuando detrás de él se asoma el motivo que me ha provocado esa sonrisa. Nuestro bebé se cuelga del cuello de su padre y se mueve hasta colarse entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Soñaba que te perdía… Que provocaba tu muerte como temía…

-No va a pasar nada Kate-me dice con determinación- Hemos vuelto a donde estábamos… Has conseguido dejar de investigar…Y sólo…Tenemos que seguir juntos hacia adelante pase lo que pase… Tu…Él-dije mordiendo el moflete de mi pequeño que se ríe alegre y borra todo rastro de tensión y tristeza que aun quedaba en mi cuerpo- y yo…

Yo junto mis labios con los de Castle y asiento. Tiene razón. Si estamos juntos… Si me dedico a nosotros… A ser capitana… Si doy por cerrado el peor suceso de mi vida… Todo irá bien.


End file.
